narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyōei Uzumaki
is an exemplary kunoichi of the whirlpool. Having left her homeland for a short time during her genin years, she has since returned to help her hometown flourish once more, and rebuild after its destruction. Since returning, she has risen to the rank of jōnin, becoming one of the Uzushiokage's most trusted bodyguards. She is also one of the strongest medic-nin in history, said to be one day capable of matching if not surpassing Tsunade's own medic-nin prowess. For this she is known as the Red-Haired Successor, and when combining with her abilities, she is said to be capable of turning even the worst case into one that has legitimate promise. However, what has gained Kyōei the greatest notoriety is the use of her bloodline limit. A more empowered version of KG known as a Kekkei Tōta, she is capable of using, creating and even manipulating blood for a variety of purposes, giving her the name of the Bloody Ruby for both her exceptional beauty and her growing power, earning her a place in both Uzushio's hierarchy and potentially its history as her prowess grows. Background Originating from Uzushiogakure, Kyōei and her family migrated to Konoha shortly before Uzushio's destruction. As such, she spent most of her mid childhood years in Konoha, despite remembering Uzushio and its inhabitants in a clear manner. Her parents enrolled her in the Academy at the age of 9, noting her promising if not exceptional talent for the shinobi arts. While spending most of her time in the ninjutsu arts, she did dabble in taijutsu. Most of her time out of class was spent perfecting her chakra control, which would serve her well in the two years after graduating from the academy, officially attaining the rank of genin. It was here that she reconnected with an old friend, whom she had wondered about ever since he left the village with his father. By luck, they were put on the same team, and along with a young Senju came to form one of Konoha's most promising genin squads. While they were eligible for the chūnin exams immediately, they all decided to wait, instead focusing on their respective specializations and trying to diversify their own talents as much as genin could. This meant that Kyōei began to delve into the world of medical ninjutsu, gaining the attention of several prominent medic-nin, particularly Sakura and Tsunade, the latter having officially retired from Hokage duties in order to devote more time to her own studies as well as monitoring the next generation of shinobi. Working with these two, she began the uncover the basics of medical ninjutsu, impressing both teachers with her already refined chakra control, allowing her to move on to more complex techniques in the space of a few months. Personality A wonderful soul. Kyōei is said to put people at ease when she enters the room, delivering a warm glow that makes even the worst problems go away for a little while. As a person, she refuses to judge people, being one of the few Uzumaki members not to shun Shenron after discovering he possessed Uchiha ancestry. She was also responsible for breaking up many fights between Shenron and the other Uzumaki children, acting as a peacemaker while holding those responsible for starting the fight accountable. She is a rather clever and intelligent person, capable of deciphering the mechanics behind high level ninjutsu and medical ninjutsu with relative ease, before showcasing her ability to perform said techniques. Kyōei is also relatively perceptive and observant, being able to pick up on changes in mood as well as the sentiment of others, particularly Shenron's discomfort while he was apart of Uzushio. Kyōei is strongly loyal to the village of Konoha, more than willing to sacrifice herself should it benefit and protect her adopted homeland. Appearance A flowering young beauty. Possessing auburn colored hair and aqua green eyes, Kyōei is easily one of the most beautiful kuniochi within her genin class, drawing the attention of several male counterparts. She is seen wearing a relatively form fitting light blue dress, with two matching arm braces around the middle of arm. Two straps extend from the dress to meet around the back of her neck, serving as a securing mechanism. Two white flowers adorn the sides of her face, setting off the aqua of her eyes and the red tones of her hair. She always wears a small half-smile on her face, which constantly threatens to grow into a full smile, revealing a set of milky white teeth. Unlike most of her peers, she has already began developing a feminine figure that is only emphasized by the her favorite attire, giving of an air of mature sex appeal. Kyōei's naturally beautiful appearance is said to be comparable to the dryads and wood nymphs of folklore, as if one day she stepped out of the forest. Abilities Kyōei is a competent and capable kuniochi, possessing an incredible knowledge of ninjutsu and medical ninjutsu, as well as the Uzumaki hallmark of fuinjutsu. A testament to her prowess is her ability to learn and utilize high-level medical ninjutsu at such a young age. Even further evidence of her abilities was shown when she was chosen by the Seventh Hokage to be one of the medic-nin on the frontlines during several battles with smaller ambitious nations. It is said that Kyōei would be a chūnin already if it weren't for her refusing to partake in the previous chūnin exams. As such, she is one of the top genin in the current exams, and looks to have a bright future in Konoha. Since returning to her village, Kyōei's power has increased to new levels, with The Red-Haired Successor becoming her moniker. Kyōei is considered to be one of the most powerful and well-rounded medic-nin since Tsunade, dabbling in more than just medical ninjutsu. Along with Shenron, Kyōei is largely responsible for the resurrection of the fūinjutsu prowess that resulted in Uzushiogakure's destruction. However, while most of those sealing techniques were lost to the folds of time, her adaptive and creative prowess has led to the creation of new ones that are just as potent as their forebears. Being the bodyguard of the First Uzushiokage, her defensive and offensive prowess are high as she is one of the select people responsible for protecting him at all times. Aside from that, Kyōei is the leader of the Uzushiogakure Medic Corps, hinting at high intelligence and excellent chakra control as well as a wealth of knowledge for medical ninjutsu. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Fūinjutsu While she is a Uzumaki, her skills with the seals are relatively limited. She normally relies on the Generic Sealing Technique to store all of her medical supplies and weapons into portable scrolls, as well as any other items. While she can use her clan's ubiquitous seal, her's is still imperfect according to her own estimations, in part because of her spending the majority of her time perfecting her chakra control and medical ninjutsu. However, her excellent chakra control makes up for her relative inexperience with utilizing seals, as she is still able to form functional seals, however they aren't as durable as they should be at full power. This will come in time however. Taijutsu Other Skills Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality